


Sweet Anniversary

by 999VLR



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999VLR/pseuds/999VLR





	Sweet Anniversary

Shalua is sitting in her lab typing up an email about further research into robotic prosthetic limbs and finishes it in time for a dinner date with Reeve. 

“It’s out anniversary tonight as well.” 

She thinks while looking down at her hand and smiling. 

Reeve makes his way over to the lab where Shalua is and knocks on the door before entering. “Happy anniversary Shalua.” 

He says softly and hands her a bouquet of roses with a small note attached that reads: “To my lovely wife Shalua, I wish both of us a happy anniversary and I love you. ❤” : From Reeve. 

She smiles and accepts the roses before placing them in a vase. 

 

They head over to a fancy restaurant & bar and wait to order their food. 

“What would you like to order?” Shalua asks while staring at the menu. 

Reeve is also staring at the menu and selects what he wants from the starters menu. “I’ve selected what I want from the menu, have you figured out what you want yet?” He asks after placing the menu back on the table.

“I’ll order the same as what you’re having.” She responds while also placing her menu back down.

They both wait for someone to approach the table so that they can order their starters. 

A waiter approaches their table to take their order. “Excuse me, sir, madam are you ready to order?” They ask with a clipboard in hand and a pen in the other. 

“We would like to order the assorted savoury goods platter with a gravy dip.” Reeve and Shalua respond while turned towards the waiter. 

“Ok and would you like some drinks with that?” They ask while writing down the order. 

“Two red wines, please.” Shalua responds with a happy look on her face. 

 

The waiter takes their order and walks over to the computer to register it in. 

Both Reeve and Shalua wait a little while before a waitress walks out of the kitchen with the food and drinks.

“Here is your good and your drinks.” The waitress says while placing the tray of assorted savoury goods and wine glasses on the table. Reeve and Shalua thank the waitress before tucking into the food. 

“This food is nice.” Shalua says while eating some of the pastry items on the tray. 

“It is nice.” Reeve responds after dipping a cracker into gravy and eating it. 

 

They finish their starter and wait for another waiter to show up to ask them if they want to order a main course.

“Would you like anything else?” The waitress asks with another clipboard in hand. 

“A dish of Yorkshire pudding, potatoes, peas and roast beef with gravy over it.” He responds while looking over at Shalua.

“And what would you like?” The waitress asks after turning towards her. 

“Steak with cheese, chives and tomatoes.” She responds with her wine glass in hand.

“Do both of you want another drink with that?” The waitress asks again.

“Another glass of wine.” Both of them respond while looking at the empty glasses. 

The waitress writes down the order and runs to the computer. 

She looks down at her hand and smiles. “I remember the night back then when you proposed.” He also smiles at the memory of that day.

 

Flashback to that day several years ago.

Shalua is showing Shelke how exactly all of the machines work. “And this is how they all work.” She says to Shelke after giving her an in depth explanation of how everything works. 

Shelke looks over at her sister and responds with “So, can I apply to help out with your research here in the WRO?”

Shalua turns towards Shelke with and interested and slightly concerned look on her face. “Are you sure that you want to help out in the Lab here?” She asks. 

Shelke is about to respond when Cait Sith comes bounding into the room holding roses. 

“Shalua, please accept these roses! Reeve sent me to give them to you!” He shouts out with his tail swishing from side to side. 

Shalua smiles as she takes the rise and reads the small note attached to them. 

:Dear Shalua, I trust that you received these roses from Cait Sith; if so could you come to my office please?

She places the roses in her rectangle vase and leaves Cait Sith with Shelke while she makes her way over to Reeve’s office. 

“You wanted to see me?” Shalua asks when she walks in. 

Reeve turns around to face her with his arms behind his back. “Shalua...I would like to ask you something.” He says while making his way over to stand in front of her.

“And what would that be?” She asks with an idea of what he’s about to ask. 

Reeve slowly gets down on one knee and brings both arms out from behind him. “Will you marry me Shalua?” He asks while holding out the ring inside the box towards her.

Shalua’s eyes widen and return to normal before responding “Yes, I will.” 

Reeve holds both of her hands as he slides the garnet and sapphire ring on to her finger and gives her a forehead kiss. 

 

They both stand there for a few moments and then Shalua heads back over to the lab. Cait Sith greets her with his tail swishing from side to side and him hopping.

 

End of Flashback

 

“It wasn’t long after that when we had our small ceremony.” Reeve says while giving her a loving look.

“I remember, I had to fix the lighting where we held it beforehand.” Shalua responds while looking back at him. 

“You looked beautiful in that light orange and silver dress.” He responds again before sliding his hand over to hers and holding it. 

The waitress returns with their orders and places them on the table. “Here’s your food! I’ll bring your glasses in a minute.” They say while heading back into the kitchen momentarily to bring their wine glasses to them. “Here’s your drinks!” Both of them thank the waitress and then begin to eat. 

“This steak is nice.” Shalua says while cutting it up and eating it. 

Reeve cuts up his potatoes and proceeds to eat them before cutting his roast beef up into small pieces. “I see that the cheese has melted into the steak.” Reeve responds after shovelling a piece of roast beef into his mouth and sipping some wine. 

Shalua takes a sip of wine and smiles before proceeding to shovel most of the steak pieces into her mouth and eats them. 

Reeve chuckles when he sees her do this and sips more wine while lifting up his fork to spear some roast beef to eat it. 

“I like how they cooked this.” He says after finishing off his Yorkshire pudding. 

“You look happy after tasting that.” She says after eating the last of her steak. 

“Shalua open your mouth.” He says and then places a piece of roast beef in her mouth. 

Her eyes widen when he does this and she quickly chews and swallows it. “That tastes nice.” She says after taking a gulp of wine. 

“I’m glad that you enjoyed it.” He responds with a small smile on his face.

 

Both of them finish the remainder of their dinner and wine and then head home. 

“That was a wonderful anniversary dinner, Reeve.” Shalua says while stretching out on the couch. 

Reeve joins her on the couch after putting his coat up. 

“It really was.” Reeve responds before slinging an arm around her shoulders. 

They snuggle up together and share a deep kiss before heading to bed. “Good night, Shalua.” Reeve says after resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Good night, Reeve.” Shalua responds after wrapping her arms around him. 

They both drift off to sleep soon after. 

 


End file.
